Over My Head
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Their world was falling apart. They were losing each other, and they both knew it. Can they find their way back? Sounds sad butI'm a diehard JJ so trust me. Mid Season 6. OneshotSongfic


**Hello everybody, and welcome to my oneshot! This takes place in mid-season six, no specific time really, just between finding out about April and the Finale. They know that they're slipping apart, but can they fix it? Song – the Frey- Over My Head (Cable car) **

**Review, Please!**

**R&R Luke's Moment, The Incredible Sinking Luke, and The Whole Package, too!**

**Disclaimer – Big Shocker! I don't own GG or the song**

Luke leaned over the counter giving Lorelai a quick kiss before she left for her house. As she pulled away, she made eye contact with Luke before flashing a fake smile and walking out the door. Luke sighed and began to scrub that one spot on the counter.

The spark was gone from her eyes. He hated that. Usually, he could repair whatever the damage was that was hurting her. But this time, he was the damage, and he hated that even more.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
_

Lorelai plopped herself down on the couch, completely at a loss. She had no idea what to do. Everything was falling apart. That much was obvious. What wasn't obvious was how to fix it. It seemed as if he didn't even know her anymore. They didn't talk. He hardly ever stayed at the house. They hadn't even brought up the wedding for months.

Lorelai's heart was breaking. He was supposed to be her one. He still _was_ her one. But the one guy she had ever really loved was slipping away before her eyes. And the worst part was that she had no idea how to stop it.

_But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears and_

Luke was in his apartment, just sitting around. He knew he should be at Lorelai's, and he wished he was, but he had not idea what to say to her anymore. He had screwed up big time.

He loved her, more then anything, but he was losing her and he knew it. People thought he didn't notice; that he was oblivious to the world around him, but he knew. He knew her, better then anyone, except for Rory of course. He saw the look in Lorelai's eyes. He saw the hurt. He just had no idea how it had gotten this bad between them. He just hoped he could find a way to figure everything out before it was too late.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

Lorelai was staring at the TV, but she wasn't really watching it. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke. These should have been some of the best months of their lives. They should have planned their wedding. He should have really moved into their house. At least, into what was supposed to be their house.

Instead, they spent most of their time apart, and when they were together, they didn't talk. At least, not about the really important things. April showing up had really thrown their relationship through a loop. Lorelai used to think that they could handle anything, but now, she wasn't so sure. They were Lorelai and Luke, the couple that everyone, including themselves, knew was meant to be. So why was all of this so hard?

_Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
_

Luke just couldn't understand why Lorelai wouldn't talk to him; really talk. This was very unlike a Gilmore Girl, to keep her opinions to herself. Especially Lorelai. She used to be confident and speak her mind. But now she was like a shell of her former self. And he had caused that.

She tried to hide it, and to many people she appeared to be just like normal. But Luke could tell. He could always tell. Her eyes gave it away. They used to be bright and vibrant, but now they were vacant and full of sadness. Sadness that he had caused.

_But that's disregard   
You find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between and_

Lorelai didn't blame Luke. At least, she tried not to. She knew he wasn't trying to push her out. But it was so hard. He had hid that he had a daughter for two months. And then he wouldn't let Lorelai be apart of April's life anyway.

Lorelai would have understood. She would have been supportive. Why was he shutting her out? Did he not want his daughter to know Lorelai? Why wouldn't he? Lorelai was fun; kids loved her. Why was Luke so spent on keeping on keeping Lorelai out of this girl's life? They were going to be married; she had to meet April eventually. That is; _if_ they were even getting married anymore.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Luke hadn't meant to shut Lorelai out and keep her in the dark. She was just so happy to finally have Rory back, and he couldn't bear to throw another curve ball at her so suddenly. So he put it off. After a while, there was just never a good time to tell her.

Maybe he should have let her in April's life. But he was afraid. What if they didn't get along, and he would have to choose? He knew that wasn't likely, but the thought still scared him. He was still in such shock that he had had a daughter for the past twelve years without even knowing about it. How was he supposed to make up for all of that lost time?

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on_

Lorelai wondered if she was just being selfish. As much as this whole situation had shocked her, Luke must have been ten times as shocked. It was expected for him to be a little 'off.'

He had always known what Lorelai was thinking and feeling, long before they had even started dating. He had always been the perfect guy. He was entitled to mess up every once in a while, right?

Lorelai knew that Luke had waited for her for eight years before they had started dating. Why couldn't she just swallow her pride and wait a couple of months for Luke?

_And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last   
I'm losing you and its effortless _

Luke was pacing now. He couldn't handle it. He couldn't take the fact that if he didn't do anything to prevent it, the love of his life could be gone. He knew he wanted to be with her, and he wanted to marry her. He just wasn't sure if Lorelai still knew that.

After a few more minutes of pacing, Luke decided that enough was enough. He turned, practically running out of the apartment and out of the diner. He needed to get to her house; to see her. He needed to know how she felt. He had to see her. He finally knew what he needed to do. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves  
_

"What do I do, Rory?" Lorelai asked her daughter over the phone.

"I don't know mom," Rory replied sadly.

"I'm so scared of losing him," Lorelai confided, barely speaking above a whisper, though it's not like anyone other then Rory could hear her.

"Then don't. Talk to him. Get back what you had. You both want it, but it's not just going to come to you. You've gotta fight for it."

"But what if I loose him?"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," Lorelai stated. Wasn't it obvious?

"Then you won't loose him. You two are perfect for each other. I've never seen two people more perfectly made for each other," Rory said honestly.

"But what if he doesn't see that anymore? What if he forgot?" Lorelai asked. She hated how desperate she sounded. Rory sounded more like the mother then Lorelai did.

"Make him remember mom. Go to him. Be supportive of him. Help him learn what it's like to be a parent. Just be there, like he was for you for the last ten years," Rory told her mom.

"Alright, sweets. I gotta go. Thanks." Rory sighed.

"Bye mom, I love you."

"Love you too, hun," Lorelai said before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind _

After sitting for a minute, she suddenly jumped up from the couch and dashed for the door. She had to go see Luke. This couldn't go on any longer. As she swung the door open, she realized that it would be easier then she thought.

_Everyone knows   
She's on your mind_

"Luke," Lorelai said, in shock.

"Hey. You got a minute?" Luke asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yea, she replied, allowing him to enter.

_He looks pretty serious, _she thought. _This might not be good. _

Luke was out of breath from rushing over, but he didn't waste any time getting down to the point. He couldn't. He'd already wasted too much time.

"I changed my mind. I don't wanted to postpone the wedding," Luke blurted out.

_So now what? He wants to cancel it altogether?_

"What?" Lorelai asked softly and in disbelief, her voice quaking.

"I don't want to push it back. I want to marry you. On June third," Luke said. Lorelai looked a little relieved, but she shook her head.

"Luke, we can't fix all of this with a wedding," Lorelai began.

"Then how do we fix it?" Luke asked, his eyes pleading.

"I don't know," Lorelai said with a sigh. "Maybe-, Maybe it; _we_ just weren't meant to be." As the words left her mouth, her heart shattered. Luke reached out and took her hand.

"You don't believe that," Luke said, searching her eyes for a glimmer or hope. She sighed, resigned.

"No, I don't. But it's not supposed to be this hard, Luke," Lorelai said.

"Says who?" Luke challenged. "Listen, Lorelai, I know that I've been less than amazing lately, but I'm sorry, and I know we can make it work."

"_How_ do you know?" Lorelai asked, eyes brimming with tears.

"Because, Lorelai, I've loved you since the day I meant you. I never imagined that you would ever feel the same way or that we'd ever get to this point-, being engaged. But now that we're here, I realize that this is exactly where we're supposed to be, and that this is only the beginning."

Lorelai had never heard Luke say so much at one time. She knew what he was saying was the truth. She knew he loved her. That was part of the problem.

"Is it?" she asked, "Or it the beginning of the end?"

_  
_Any other guy would be discouraged by the things Lorelai was saying. But Luke knew that is was just her cover. He had really hurt her, and she was trying to hide it.

"Lorelai, you know I want to be with you. I understand that I've been an idiot these past few months, but things are going to change. _I _am going to change," Luke said. "If you don't believe me, if you don't want to be with me, look me in the eyes, right now, and tell me. And I will walk out that door and leave you alone."

Luke knew he was acting unlike himself. This was the first time he had ever said more then Lorelai in a conversation. He just hoped his gut was right and she wouldn't tell him to leave.

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm over my _

Lorelai looked hard into Luke's eyes. Her gaze was strong, and full of; well Luke wasn't really sure what it was, but it wasn't good. Slowly, however, her gaze softened, and the tears that had been threatening to spill poured from her eyes. All of a sudden, Lorelai let go of the rock hard outer shell she had been building up for the past few months and allowed herself to collapse into Luke's arms. He gratefully wrapped her up in his strong arms. He could feel her shaking because she was crying so hard.

"I'm sorry," she choked out weakly between sobs.

"I know, I'm sorry too," Luke responded soothingly.

"I should have told you. I should have said how I felt. I was just so scared of losing you and-,"

"Shh," Luke said, "It's okay. It's all going to be okay now, and you're not gonna lose me."

"I just-, I love you so much, Luke," Lorelai said, finally voicing the words Luke had been waiting so long to hear. He kissed the top of her head, grinning slightly.

"I love you too."

"So," Lorelai said, sniffling and pulling back to look at him. "Where do we go from here?"

Luke pulled away from her, and taking her left hand in his hands, he slid off her engagement ring. Lorelai's heart dropped.

_What? Are we breaking up? I thought he said we were going to fix it? _Lorelai thought.

Luke could see fear form in her eyes, so he gave her hand a little reassuring squeeze. She searched his face for a clue of what was going on.

"We start over," he said gruffly. "The right way," he grinned at her very softly as he got down on one knee, still holding her left hand.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" Luke asked. Lorelai felt her heart flutter. Her perfect guy was back. She knelt in front of him so they were level and kissed him deeply, something she hadn't done in a long time. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She smiled, the first real smile he'd seen from her in months

"Yes, Luke Danes, I will."

_Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

Luke put her ring back on her finger, where it belonged and pulled her into a strong, loving hug. They were both happier then they'd been in months. It was all going to be okay. Because they weren't letting go.

**The End!  
**

**I really hope you liked it, because I worked really hard on this. I felt like they both just needed to get their feelings out. I've had this story in my head for a while, but I wanted to see the finale before I wrote it, even though this takes place before the finale. Lol. _Review, please!_**_  
_


End file.
